Elemental Instincts
by MagicalRain
Summary: Have you every wondered what if would be like if a female Elemental went into heat instead of the male? What affects would she have on the males? What would she look for in the sire of the next generation? This is a simple one-shot that answers these questions.


**Author's Note**: Ok let me explain my lines of thinking while it was writing this. First, nearly every story I've read over the years has pertained to Hiei having a heat cycle (I have even used this concept in my own reading) because he's an Elemental based demon instead of an animal based demon. So I got to thinking, what if a female Elemental was to go into heat instead of the male? How would they behave considering throughout the Yu Yu Hakusho series you see very few female demons that are Elemental based. Actually, beside Yukina who is a self-producing Koorime I don't recall seeing any but do correct me if I'm wrong.

And on that note, I got to thinking that if female demons in general are so rare, they must be powerful and choosy on who sires the next generation.

Secondly, I got to thinking since Hiei's not an animal based demon why would his sense of smell be really, really good like Kurama's? So I got the idea to use taste and empathic abilities being stronger senses in the Elementals.

This is a completely different type of story then what I normally write, I hope you enjoy it!

**Warnings:** This story touches on a more primal and sadistic side of demon kind.

**Elemental Instincts**

Hiei shivered with anticipation as he whipped around to face the small breeze. His lipped parted slightly, tasting the air. Underneath the heavy taste of pollution and human he could just make out something wild and untamed that clawed at his beast, threatening to break his iron-clad control.

As an Elemental Apparition, his sense of smell was just barely better then an average humans' but made up for it by being an Empath. It was one of his natural abilities he tended to ignore unless he was battling but now he unconsciously allowed his youki to flare around him, fully utilizing his empathic ability.

Filtering out the emotions of the people around him, Hiei focused on the wild taste he had detected. It was faint but he could sense a fiery passion, a burning need for release that caused him to rumble deep in his chest. The urge to search out the creature that could produce such raw emotions even from so far away would have won if a hand hadn't landed on his shoulder.

"Hiei?" Kurama's velvety voice was etched with worry. "What's the matter?"

The deep rumble that Hiei was emitting turned into a vicious snarl as he glared heatedly at the offending appendage. "Keep your hands off me," he hissed savagely before stepping out of reach.

"Hey what gives?" Kuwabara questioned angrily. Sure, Hiei wasn't friendly even under the best of circumstances but he'd never heard him speak to Kurama with such fierceness before.

Kurama held his hand up; stopping anything else Kuwabara had to say. His nose twitched as he scented the air and his eyes widened in understanding. He easily picked up the scent of a heated Elemental pheromone and silently cursed for not picking up the scent earlier. "Hiei perhaps you should sit this mission out?"

"What?" both Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison, neither happy with the idea.

Whipping around another snarl escaped Hiei throat as he glared at the fox, his eyes beginning to bleed scarlet as he strained to keep his beast in check. Their mission had been to find the source of a large energy that had been reported and either eliminate or capture the transgressor.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked after a moment.

Hiei's attention snapped back to the fox before he allowed his bangs to shadow his eyes as the last of his control slipped. A dangerous, untamed smirk appeared on his lips, the tip of his fang slipping over his lip before he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Yusuke asked, irked that Hiei had ditched them.

"I'll explain as we run," Kurama replied taking off down the street. Once he led everyone down an alleyway and easily jumped up on a fire escape. He led his companies to the roof before pausing.

"There's a female Elemental Apparition in heat in the area," the fox explained simply as he walked towards the edge of the roof. From his vantage point, he could easily make out Hiei's erratic energy moving swiftly from roof to roof, pausing every so often to spread his energy out.

"Ok, what's your point? I thought all females had a heat cycle," Yusuke replied casually as he watched Hiei's energy with interest. It was strange for him to see the usually controlled demon erratic and frenzied in such a way.

Kurama nodded, "Yes but for an Elemental it's different. Female Elementals can only reproduce every hundred to three hundred years. To top it off, female elementals are very rare and even rarer for them to be unclaimed like this one appears to be."

Kuwabara frowned with confusion, "So Hiei's after a girl? Won't he need social skills for that?"

Kurama couldn't help but hide his small smile as Yusuke chuckled in agreement. "No, at least not the social skills you're thinking of. From what I've heard, female Elementals are very violent and, dare I say, twisted. If the male is unable to dominate her she will kill them," he answered Kuwabara question.

"So why doesn't it affect us?" Yusuke asked.

"We are not Elementals."

Suddenly, Hiei's blackish-purple youki collided with a cerulean colored youki. The different youki seemed to battle each other before simultaneously both energy signatures vanished.

….

He knew he was getting close, he could feel the fiery passion and burning needs humming in the very air around him causing his body to tremble with excitement. Easily he allowed the Jagan to burn through its ward as it open. Immediately, the Jagan intensified his empathy abilities.

The intensified fiery emotions would have dropped him to his kneels had the fire blue youki hadn't reached out for him, threatening to devour him. The youki gave him no time to think as it clashed with him, trying to dominate him. Instinctively his own youki easily protected him from the fiery cerulean youki while easily pushing it back.

An impish smirk appeared on Hiei lips the cerulean youki suddenly retreated, vanishing as if it had never been, but that was fine. He already had the creature's locations. In blink of an eye, he was across the street and making his way into the old parking garage where the energy had emitted from.

Though his body trembled lightly with anticipation, he remained cautious. A quick swept of the roof verified that it was empty, though he had found several dead lesser demons. Examining the corpses a snarl escaped him as he found a body that still had breath.

The dying demon chuckled softly, blood bubbling from his lips. "Young one," the demon gargled around his blood, "I leave you with parting words. The creature you seek is a vicious and cunning though not without warmth. Follow the tempo of the movement, least you be struck down." The demon cough, spilling more blood before his eyes rolled back and death took him.

Turning from the carcass, Hiei vanished heading deeper into the parking garage. He didn't need the words of a dying demon to tell him what his instincts already knew.

On the 6th and 5th floor Hiei found several lesser males that he easily dispatched with his claws before continuing on his journey. When he entered the 4th floor, he paused; a barrier surrounded it.

Even through the barrier he could taste the blood and carnage laced with the musky scent of wild and untamed penetrated the very air. A deadly smirk fell across his lips as his eyes glowed red with lust; the creature was close.

Stepping through the barrier, he was surrounded by darkness as cries of pain filled his ears. He could sense nearly fifty living demons and another thirty slowing drifting towards death. None of the living demons were going to be an issue; they were weaklings in comparison to his power.

With a quick step, he easily killed the battling demons that were around him, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the blood on his claws. Suddenly, his body tense and he whipped around as a blue flame erupted from the darkness.

The creature that stood with in the flame caused him to groan with need as his groin throbbed beneath the fabric of his pants. The creature was gorgeous with her long bluish-black hair bellowing around her, framing her petite body as her flames danced around her. She was clothed in nothing but a short summer dress that was covered with blood and her eyes glowed a lustful red even as an amused smile played across her lips that allowed a fang to slip over her lip. With a grace that he'd never seen, she moved away from the wall she had been leaning against, her hips swayed hypnotically with her movements.

He bit back a growl as a male stepped inside the female's youki. The male was a lesser demon, misshaped and large. His skin was a pale red and his face was elongated. He was tall, having to hunch over so his horns didn't scrape against the ceiling. The tiger legs and tail that was that carried his torso only added his ugliness in Hiei's opinion.

"I've played your games long enough Female!" snarled the beast as he stepped forward. "I'm the first to reach you now you will be mine!" He lunged, his claws out stretched.

Her amusement spiked as she easily sidestepped the assault while simultaneously running a single clawed finger along the length of the male's arm, slicing through his flesh and scraping his bone.

As the male yowled in pain and fury, she smiled innocently at him before sticking her bloodied finger in her mouth; sampling the blood.

Hiei watched her carefully, already noticing the changing emotions in her youki. Her amusement was slowly being eaten away by a boiling rage. Dare say he was relieved when he watched her smooth, pale face scrunch with disgust before she withdrew her finger and spit the blood at the male demon's feet.

She had rejected him.

The demon smiled however, raising his claws to strike. "It matters not if you approve of my taste bitch, I will have you!" He attacked.

The female toyed with him, dodging just in the nick of time before drawing another clawed finger across his back. She continued her play, drawing bloody lines across the male's body until he roared with outrage.

He held his hand out and summoned a spiked club. "Bitch I tire of your games, now submit to me!" He rushed her, his club already swinging wildly in front of him.

In that second, her youki changed from amusement tinted with rage to an insufferably boiling rage as she easily caught the club with one hand. Holding the weapon, she snarled savagely. Though the snarl wasn't nearly as deep as a male's it still easily held a promise of a painful death.

Keeping the weapon in her hand, she easily stepped forward forcing the male back in the process. An angry amusement shown in her lustful eyes as the male in front of her whimpered as his weapon erupted in a blue flame. The wooden weapon obviously unable to handle the heat her youki was producing.

Hiei groaned slowly as he felt her heat touch him, creasing over his body as like a silken blanket; temping him to given into her will. Even as he heard several screams of pain as others allowed her youki to overcome them, igniting the bodies in a deadly fire; he raised his own youki and greeted hers.

As their youki's mingled, Hiei could easily read the rules of her domain. Her need for absolute silence, the demand for blood, and the forbidding of weapons and an underlined message of death to all save two was clearly portrayed in her youki. Even as several of the lesser demons turned to flee, Hiei youki flared with acceptation.

A twisted smile slipped across his face as he heard the sound of the fleeing demons slam into the female's barrier, screaming with pain as their bodies were insinuated. No one but the strongest male was leaving this barrier and Hiei knew he would be victory of this free for all battle. Even now, he could sense only a couple males left.

With the deadly silence he had mastered over the years, he blended into the darkness to find his next target. As he hunted, the female never strayed from his sight as he watched her shred her would-be suitor apart. She tortured him until the male begged for death. With a cruel smile, she finally rug her claws slowly across him throat before lazily stepping back to watch the male drowned on his own blood.

…

A cold sweat appeared on Kuwabara forehead as they stopped in front of a barrier. With his spirit awareness, he could easily make out the lesser demons being burned alive against the barrier.

"We don't want to go in there," Kuwabara gulped as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The sense of death, fear, and pain nearly overwhelming him as he stood before the barrier.

Kurama's eyes narrowed as Yusuke called Kuwabara a 'chicken-shit'. "Can you see passed the barrier Kuwabara?" The avatar asked suddenly.

Kuwabara nodded, "Unfortunately. It's a massacre in there. Some are being burned alive while others are being ripped apart. It's sickening." He closed his eyes, unable to watch anymore. "So Hiei's a part of this?"

"Yes," the fox answered smoothly.

"I knew the Shrimp could be a sadistic bastard but I wasn't prepared for this," Kuwabara glanced back through the barrier and his eyes widen.

"Shouldn't we be worried about him?" Yusuke asked.

"Perhaps…"

"Wait! I see him!" Kuwabara announced, pointing in Hiei direction.

"Really? What's he doing?" Yusuke asked. Kurama's eyes even shone with curiosity.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the spiritually aware human began describing what he saw. "Its looks like he's looking for something –"

"He's hunting," Kurama supplied. Though he was unable to see what was going on, he was still able to sense the energies within the barrier.

"Ya," the human agreed with a shiver, realizing that was exactly what Hiei was doing. "He doesn't have his sword out though. It looks like he's like he's been fighting with his bare hands and he's covered in blood."

"Lucky bastard," Yusuke muttered. The Mazoku blood in his veins wanted him to join the fray only for the opportunity to fight the demon that possessed such power.

Kurama nodded encouragingly to Kuwabara, ignoring Yusuke's comment.

"He found someone," Kuwabara suddenly announced after a moment of silence. "There fighting."

He watched as Hiei's struck the other demon. The demon dodged before lunging, checking Hiei on the shoulder before his friend snatched the damaging appendage. With a quick twist, the sound of bones snapping echoed.

"Hiei just broke the guy's arm," Kuwabara explained, as the sound vibrated through the air.

As Kuwabara looked on Hiei dropped the demon's arm; a look of smug satisfaction on his face when the arm hung limp and useless at the other demon's side. Then Hiei faded into the blackness.

"Hey, he disappeared!"

Kurama nodded. "I can sense Hiei's energy. Be prepared Kuwabara, the demon's death is going to be brutal." Easily he could feel his friend's mood. He could only describe it as a deadly playfulness that was curtain to be gruesome for the other demon.

"I see him again," Kuwabara announced after several minutes. "He's toying with the demon," he paled considerably as Hiei refused to make a clean kill. "He's shredding the demon alive."

Finally, the other demon yowled with pain and dropped to his knees. "The demon's on his knees." Kuwabara stated. He watched with morbid fascination as Hiei appeared in front of him.

…

The demon kneeling in front of him was the last, Hiei knew. He could feel the female's eyes on him, watching him as he debated on how to take the male's life. Suddenly a twisted idea came to his mind and he smiled cruelly down at his enemy.

He would remove the male's head with nothing but his claws and present it to the female. Yes, somehow that seemed right.

His hand clenched the demon's necks, cutting of his air supply. His claws sank into the demon's flesh before he yanked his hand back, taking the demon's throat out. The demon opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out as Hiei watched him fall to the floor, thrashing around slowly chocking on his own blood.

For over a minute, Hiei watched with enjoyment at the suffering he'd caused. Finally, he stepped up to the withering pile of flesh on the ground. Placing his foot on the other male's chest, his hand shot out and wrapped around the male's exposed spine. Adding enough pressure to his foot he crushed to male's chest cavity as he yanked up on his hand, dislodging the head from its body.

Admiring his work for a moment (he was in no rush now, he was the only living male in the barrier) he went to turn away before he forced himself to freeze. The sickly, bitter smell of vomit assaulted his nose as the sound of coughing mutedly reached his ear.

His Jagan glowed faintly as he reassured himself that only he and the female was the only one left a live within the barrier before he trained the evil eye's gaze to beyond the barrier. His eyes widen a fraction when realized his little game had ended next to an entry point in the barrier that lead from the bottom floor.

Stepping close enough to the barrier that sparks came off it, Hiei focused his gaze. A silent snarl appeared on his face as recognized the 3 silhouettes on the other side of the darkened barrier.

He glared at each of them in turn. If any crossed the barrier, he would kill them. It was that simple. There were no ties on this side of the barrier and though they may not be aware of that fact, he was. So he waited, issuing his silent challenge to them while the rational side of him prayed they wouldn't accept.

Suddenly, the barrier solidified closing the entry point. The female put an end to the standoff.

Slowly he turned away from the barrier. Allowing his boots to click against the concrete below his feet he leisurely made his way towards his prize. Stopping before the female's youki could touch him and shed light on him, he began circling her in the darkness.

His eyes never left hers as he circled her. After completing circling her once, he tossed the head at her feet and watched with amusement as her eyes widened with surprise.

Her eyes drifted over the head before she slowly knelt, rolling the head face up; she lovingly stroked the heads hair. She accepted his gift. A gently purring-cooing hummed from the female's chest as she took a clawed finger and slowly craved designs into the face as if she was putting makeup on it.

Taking the time to observe her, Hiei quickly realized the longer he remained watching her, the more relaxed she became. He wasn't fooled however by the innocently, oblivious expression she wore; he could feel invisible, lower level energy strands of her youki creasing his body and reading his every move, his every emotion.

Curiously, he allowed some of his youki to spill out of his body to mingle with hers; to feel her emotions fully. He had known she had been lustful but he wasn't prepared for how much stronger it had become, causing his own lustful feeling to surface to match her own. She reacted to his raising lust by teasingly brushing her youki against his, calling him forward.

As tempted as he was Hiei remained stationary. If she wanted him, she would have to come to him after all he had followed every rule she had laid down. Smirking, he flared his youki so he was visible to her eyes as she looked up from her art project.

He couldn't help but shiver as her hungry eyes took in his form. Finally, she stood, leaving the head on the ground, she locked her eyes with his as she slowly moved towards him. Encouragingly, his youki slid along her until his energy fully incased her being and pushed her within arm's reach.

His youki ravished her body, allowing her to fully feel the emotion she caused with him. The female was panting with restrained desire by the time Hiei reined back the pressure of his emotions with a satisfied smirk.

Cautiously, he lifted his bloodied hand and carefully, so as not to cut her with his claws, ran his finger along her jawline. The blood that smeared her face quickly burned away, a result of her hot body temperature. Before he could withdraw his hand, her hand caught his. She add more pressure to the back of his hand before nuzzling her face into the bloody appendage, smearing her own face with blood before it slowly began burning away.

She stepped closer to him, until her body was pressed firmly against his. Her free hand trailed up his chest until it settled on the back of his neck. Standing on her toes, she brushed her nose against his teasingly before her lips settled over his.

Hiei's chest rumbled with pleasure as his free hand grabbed the back of her thighs. She quickly wrapped her long legs around his waist as he freed his other hand and moved it to back of her neck, deepening the kiss. He felt her tongue against his and easily caught it with his fang, drawing blood.

Her taste was exquisite. The power he could detect in her blood sent his instincts raging for him to claim the female's body. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her demanding eyes with a smirk. She wanted him… needed him and she hadn't even tasted his power yet.

Setting her on the hood of a nearby car and though his movements were hinder by her legs he managed to removed his cloak and unbuckled his pants. Teasingly, he rubbed his harden length against her thigh. His hands pushed her dress up before he sheathed himself within her.

Her body was tight and he heard her hiss with discomfort, but he wasn't concerned with her. The second he entered her, he felt her youki snap dangerously along his skin trying to devour him, wanting to burn him alive. He snarled, he wouldn't allow his prize to overpower him. Thinking quickly, he drew a fang over his lip, cutting it but smashing his lips over her, forcing her to taste his blood. Once she knew what he had to offer her he was certain her youki let up its vicious attack.

As his power laced blood filled her mouth, her youki shifted. No longer was it trying to devour his body. Instead, it creased his body seductively as he began moving in a slow rhythm; in and out of her heated body.

Her moans filled the air as he felt her claws dug into his back, shredding the tank top he wore. He snarled with a mixture of pleasure and pain as he felt her claws rip into his skin. He returned the favor, allowing his claws to dig into the flesh of her thighs while shoving into her roughly in to her. She hissed at the treatment she nipped his neck drawing blood.

Before she could move back, Hiei's teeth sank into her shoulder. He would not tolerate the reprimanding nips for something she'd started and didn't release her shoulder until she let out a small whine, submitting herself to him. Carefully, he released his grip and ran his tongue over the wound he had caused in acceptation of her submission.

Hiei could feel her body heat rising the closer she came to her release and he eagerly raised his own temperature to match hers. Suddenly, her body temperature spiked as her walls tightened around him forcing him to spill his seed within her body.

Quickly he dislodged himself from her grasp as her body temperature continued to rise, burning his skin. Panting, he eyed the female carefully. She was panting from their joining but her eyes no longer held a red lustful hue. Instead, guarded blue eyes watched him curiously and he could no longer feel her desires but now deep suspicion flowed off her in waves.

"Hn," Hiei snorted as he buckled his pants. "Go back to Makai before you get in trouble." Picking up his cloak, his face scrunched with disgust as he realized it was dripping with blood.

"Why are you letting me go?" Her voice was smooth and soft with guarded emotions.

Glancing over his shoulder, he gave her a hard look. "I will not be tied down," he answered after a minute. "Your heat is over. I have sated your desire now release the barrier and set me free."

A growl started in the back of her throat before Hiei cut her off. "Think of your freedom as a gift. No other would allow a female such as you to simply walk away. I'm giving you a gift, now take it without complaint." He walked away from her with no regrets. He had tasted it in her blood, in her very being; she would never be satisfied tethered to another being. She was wild and untamable and he had no desire to destroy that in her.

"Perhaps we will meet again Male," she whispered to his back, knowing he would hear her. She watched him walk away until he faded into the darkness before sliding off the car and fixing her dress. Walking in the opposite direction, she paused by the head he had given her. Hesitating for only a moment, she picked it up by the hair and gave it a fond look.

She would keep this gift and preserve it as a reminder of the male who had granted her freedom. Her decision made, she vanished into the darkness.

...

Please review and tell me what think! :)


End file.
